Young Justice season 3: Heritage
by Oracle-BabsGordon
Summary: Remember where you came from. Figure out who you are. Just as the title says.
1. Prologue

It was a loss that consumed the team for the most part. With the loss of their founding member, there was a shockwave roaring through every one of their minds an even bigger shock wave with Tula's added absence. The best of people die.

But healing had to start fast and finish quick. The next week, the Justice League had renovated new rooms for the team, a rec room and a bigger locker room.

Being housed under the same roof made for an even closer bond between Mentors and Proteges. The team had conversations about things that were on their minds, what troubled them and what scared them. They were beginning to heal.

The Team had to move on, and with that comes trials.

**An interpretation of the season that never was. A way to tie loose ends and give you an ending or two. **


	2. Episode 1: Moving on

**Bludhaven**

**August 15th**

**3:00 PM UTC-5**

_"Dick, it's Barbara, look I know you're still grieving over Wally but you really need to get back out there...call me and we can go out to lunch or something? Please...?"_

_**Message Erased **_

_**Next Message**_

_"Dick it's Tim, I know you're in there I can see your location on the computer, you won't answer any of my calls...you never come to the door...Dick are you alive? C'mon it's been 2 months, the team's rebuilding...M'gann misses you...Artemis misses you...pleas...-" _

_**Message Erased**_

_**Next Message**_

_"Dick? It's Barry...Look I know you're not answering any calls. I know you're still in the hero gig, I see Nightwing in the news. I got...some...time off work and Iris and Mary want me to come visit you in 'haven...so if you got time I'd like to talk..."_

_**Message Ended**_

_**Next Message**_

"Son," Dick froze in his spot. He couldn't believe Bruce was calling. He never called. In a sigh he clicked a number on his land line.

_**Message Erased. **_

The apartment of the former Robin was disgustingly filthy with dirty laundry,

He sighed setting the phone back in it's charging holder and trudged to his kitchen and dug for his box of cereal and dumping some in the bowl. Right now he had just woke up, it was another sleepless night after patrol. It seemed to him that all nights were like that since...since...he died. He turned on the TV and sighed listening to the morning news.

Barry was coming. He silently wondered what would happen when Barry would realize he wasn't going to answer the door. The entire situation would help to him at least, he needed to talk. He hasn't said anything to anyone of the league or team, but he really needed to get away from there. The faces of his friends, the ones he betrayed with all the secrets, that was too much for him.

But, if he talked to Barry maybe there'd be less, drama in his system. All he can think about was the fact before the MFDs started, at the battle taking down Black Manta and the Reach. Everything was okay, he seemed happy.

Everyone seemed, happy.

God he wasn't, he used Kaldur, he used Artemis, he even used Zatanna. The guilt was weighing on him, he could tell that it was going to kill him if he didn't do something.

He snapped out of his thoughts when the news spoke up about a drug going around.

_**"The Drug has been nicknamed Dynamite, after overdose victims have been shown to have their insides have been brutally ripped apart by the acids inside. If the dosage is correct, it could have a bigger and 'better' high of many club drugs. Even though, it has originated in Gotham it seems to be spreading to the 'haven next..." **_

_Heh, that means something to do tonight..._ He mused as he looked around his apartment, for the most part, the kitchen was clean but he really needed to do his laundry. Nevermind that, he had a new case to work on. He reached for the carton of milk to pour another bowl of cereal but all he got was a lousy drop.

Guess he had to go out after all.

**Watchtower**

**3:45 PM**

**August 15th**

"Did he call any of you?" Batgirl asked walking into the living area of the watchtower. She had been checking her phone multiple times thought the day to realize he'd never call, she'd probably never see him again. The team would probably not see the former leader for quite a while.

Tim sighed. "I don't think he returned any of our calls to be honest, I know Barr-..." That's when Barry ran in dressed in his scarlet uniform ran in holding up his phone.

"He called! He called...I just got off the phone with him, I'm gonna be able to talk to him!" He exclaimed before Batman stood there in corner crossing his arms. Why would he call Barry instead of him, he raised him. Nevermind, Dick wasn't fully isolated, he was going to try to move on. Hopefully. One thing that Bruce would never admit to anyone or any living thing. Bruce really missed Dick.

**Bludhaven**

**3:30 PM**

**August 15th UTC-5**

For the first time in 2 months, Dick would go outside for the first time in broad daylight, but not after making a phonecall.

As he struggled to slip on jeans and a clean t-shirt he held his phone up to his ear he grabbed a hoodie and some shades and slipped them on. He sat on his bed waiting for him to pick up before going out and getting some milk. Not even 2 rings in he picked up. I thought the Flash would pick up his phone faster.

"Dick! So good that you called back!" Barry exclaimed over the phone as he could hear clearly the surprise and astonishment in the tone he was using.

"Yeah, thought I could talk to someone, when are you coming into town?" He asked running a hand through his black locks. "I was just heading out to get some...milk..."

"Well, I was going to come tomorrow..." He stated in confusion as he heard scratching.

"Yeah, well...Zeta over and we can go foooorr...lunch?" He asked standing up as he grabbed his keys.

"Hey yeah! Sure, sure! What sounds good?" Barry asked a little too excitedly as he could hear him slip his coat on over the line.

"I was thinking chineese?"

"Be there in a flash!" He exclaimed before the line went dead.

Dick sighed out loud before smiling the slightest. Does he have to use that for everything? He thought before walking out the door and locking his apartment.

**APOKOLIPS**

**AUGUST 15**

**00:50 UTC**

"WE MUST PLAN OUR REVENGE NOW!" Shouted G. Gordon Godfrey as he banged his fist on the table the meeting was placed at. "They are weak and vulnerable, why must we wait when right now is the proper moment to strike?!"

Darkseid scoffed at his pettiness as he looked to the small human. "If we want to start dismembering the Justice League I assure you, a proper plan must be in place before we move!"

"Nonsense!" G. Gordon retorted. "Absolute nonsense! If we had kryptonite we could kill Superman AND Superboy with one stone..." He seethed smirking at the thought of the Man of Steel on a slab in the Morgue.

"Superman and his son are the muscles for both the Justice League and their team of brats," Dessad remarked. "I believe the puny human may be on to something..."

"You bet your behinds I am!" He remarked before getting glares from everyone and sitting down.

"We must kill the Superman..." Darkseid exclaimed. "And his son."

**Blüdhaven**

**August 15th**

**3:50 UTC -5**

The City was nice and quiet for once, and hopfully it would stay like that for the rest of the lunch.

Dick sipped his coffee as he glanced over at Barry. "How's Iris? The twins?" He asked with still solem and indifferent glance.

"She's good," Barry started. "She's eating more than me I think! The twins will not stop kicking the crap out of her to save her life, the other day they were kicking her so fast it was like a vibrating cellphone..." He mused.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to be a great dad Barry, how're Wally's Parents?" He asked softly as almost like he shouldn't ask anything at all.

Barry sighed and looked away. "Mourning, still. I went over and they packed all of his pictures into photo albums, sent them out to Artemis, Iris and I, the Garricks. Artemis, she's stronger than I thought. Bruce is paying for her and Wally's apartment, but she drives Bart to school and is there for all of his quiz bowl matches. But she's healing, we all are. But what about you Dick? How are you?"

He sighed and looked at the steam slowly ascending from his cup and looked back up. "Well, I'm doing cases left and right and I'm looking into that new drug Dynamite when we're done here. But, I miss him as much as his family does, and Artemis does...but the thing is I can't go back to the team..."

Barry looked at him wide-eyed interrupting him. "Why not? Dick everyone misses you..." He retorted as Dick looked up at him, Barry letting him continue.

"The thing is, I don't believe it. Barry I used Kaldur I used Artemis...I risked my friendship with them and Wally just for the mission. Sometimes I can't even look at myself because the man in the mirror starts to look like Bruce..." He replied he clenched his mug in his hand and looked up at Barry. "What if I become him?"

"Well," Barry started putting a comforting hand on his. "I know I'm not as smart as him but let me tell you something. What you are doing right now is no different than what he does. Isolating yourself from him, Barbara and Tim. The difference between you and the Bat is you have friends, you know when to step away and you have a group of people just missing you..."

Dick looked up at him and nodded a small thankful smile on his face. "I'll visit...I promise..." He whispered as Barry nodded.

"Good, because Tim is a little bit fuzzy when it comes to date ideas..."

Dick chuckled and looked at Barry. "He gets it from me..."

For the first time, the two heroes laughed.

**Gotham City**

**August 15th**

**2:00 AM UTC-5**

All was quiet through the Drake household, as Jack was asleep peacefully in his bed with his wife, Dana. Tim, was still out on patrol with his mentor as the two hadn't noticed he was gone this long, claiming to be at a friend's house to study. The lights were off and all was quiet, the only light in the room was the light from the TV's DVD player signaling the movie they had watched was over.

Suddenly all power was cut off and the light in the room was cut which awoken Jack from his bed. He looked around the pitch black room with a slight fright from being waken up abruptly he reached over seeing the gun he had gotten as a gift was still there.

He cocked it and climbed out of bed and turning his phone with his flashlight as he looked around. Everything seemed alright, nothing was broken and nothing was busted into.

Must be a broken fuse He thought before jumping. His phone in the kitchen was ringing. He slowly walked over to the phone fearing who could be on the other line. His worse case scenario was it was some Gotham thug, or some harmless prankster.

He sighed in relief seeing that it was his son. "Tim, why are you calling? I thought you're at home..."

Tim sighed and looked at the clock. "Yeah sorry Dad, studying at Glenn's went a little longer than expected, I should be home tomorrow..."

"Alrigh..-" Jack jumped to action as the door busted in. "WHO'S THERE?!" He exclaimed as he aimed the gun at the broken back door.

"Dad, dad what's wrong?! Come on dad talk to me!" Tim didn't know what happened, all he heard was a stabbing noise and a gunshot before the terrifying silence.

"Dad?!" He exclaimed before he heard his stepmother scream.

"JACK NO!"

Oh god no, Dad, no please no... He thought before speeding off in the opposite direction of the batmobile.

"TIM WAIT!" His mentor shouted over the coms as he followed.

"Tim what's wrong?! Come on Tim talk to me!" He exclaimed following him from behind.

In between sobs, Tim pressed his the button on his helmet. "My dad's hurt..." The two quickly arrived at the house as Tim ran through the door. "DAD!"

But it was too late, Tim stood, half dressed into his civilian clothing as his socks were being soaked with the blood of his father, his stepmother passed out in the corner. His legs became weak as Batman wrapped his arms around the boy as he cried into him. Jack Drake was dead.

Batman and Robin were both orphans.

* * *

_**AHHHHH I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS OH MY GOODNESS! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FIRST EPISODE OF YOUNG JUSTICE SEASON 3. I DON'T ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR DYNAMITE, OKAY REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW SHARE WITH YOUR FRIENDS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!3 ~Oracle **_


	3. Episode 2: Little Talks

Young Justice Season 3

_**Episode 2: Little Talks and Little Orphans**_

**WATCHTOWER**

**AUGUST 16TH**

**4:30**

The watchtower felt hollow and empty, no one made a noise, the only sounds were the cries of a young Robin.

Miss Martian stood back, setting up a telepathic link excluding Tim

_Has anyone seen Nightwing?_ Diana asked with a simple sigh as Cassie hugged Tim a little tighter.

_Can someone please find him already? My heart's breaking._ She asked as the computer scared everyone in the silence of Tim's mourning

_Recognized Nightwing B01_

"Where is he?!" He exclaims running into the living room as Tim looks up, behind the standard Bat-Pack sunglasses. Tears were pouring down the boy's face as he let go of his girlfriend and latched onto Nightwing.

"It hurts so bad..." He cries as Nightwing nods, sitting down and simply holding the boy as he started crying again.

He didn't bother saying it will be okay, because he hated hearing that after his own parents had died. Batman didn't say it either, neither did Superman, The Flash, Artemis. It hurts to bad when a parent is lost.

Eventually, around 6:00 Aqualad had looked at Nightwing. He, Nightwing, and Robin were the only ones in the living room.

"We need to talk..."

Nightwing nodded, he picked up the current Boy Wonder and walked down the hall, to where Batman was actually setting up a bed for the boy. Nightwing handed him over and walked over to his former team mate.

"You need to come back to the team," Kaldur starts, he was always straight to the point. Simply annoying at some times.

"I know, but Wally...-" Dick starts before Kaldur interrupts him.

"Yes," Kalder replies. "I know he is gone now, but we all miss you...and this is a time where Robin needs you, and I hear Batgirl misses you too..."

Dick sighs. "I thought she was going with some guy from her college..."

"That doesn't mean she doesn't miss her close friends." Kaldur replies and Dick looks around the place.

The Watchtower's entertainment room is very roomy, homey. The place had become a new home of business and family. Dick had felt bad for missing it entirely.

Richard sighed. "I guess I'm back on the team..."

Kaldur put a hand on his shoulder. "Welcome back to the team, brother."

Richard nodded and put a hand on his old teammate's shoulder. "Surprisingly, it's good to be back.."

GOTHAM CITY

August 16th

13:45 UTC-5

In walks Bruce Wayne to the Gotham Court House downtown, in his hand he had custody papers taking Timothy Drake into his own custody. Every lawyer, every security guard, every judge walking through that building was caught starting at the billionaire.

"I'd like to see judge Hertfield please..." He states to the secretary. "I have an appointment."

"Oh! Yes! It'll be about 5 minutes..." She states as Bruce nods, fixing his tie and standing at the end of the benches, one foot against the wall. If Alfred were here, he'd say how much Bruce had did this in his teenage years, standing cooly, while nobody in his graduating class thought he was cool.

Bruce texts Dick. "How's he holding up?"

Dick texts back almost immediately "He's fine, eating, watching TV. Cassie hasn't left his side."

Bruce smiles the slightest bit. Cassie has been good to Tim, they lifted each other up. It reminded him of one relationship that made Bruce a better person.

"You?" A familiar voice asks with a laugh. "Smiling? A new record."

Bruce's eyes widened, he looked over at the person that once lifted him up. It was Selina Kyle. She smirks and peeks over her designer sunglasses.

"You made it out of prison?" Bruce asked as she shrugged.

"Yeah, I-um-I found out I was pregnant, so I was granted a shorter sentence..." She whispered as Bruce went a little wide-eyed.

"Pregnant? Wow, when was this?" He asks as She bites her lip.

"99, she was born in 99" She admits as she takes off her sunglasses. "It's been weird ever since."

"What are you saying, Selina?" Bruce asks as Selina turns over to him.

"I'd like to become a hero...completely "

Bruce was expecting this sooner or later. Selina seemed to good for the lot she ran around with in her spare time.

"You'd have to work for it. Your record speaks for itself Selina."

She simply nodded. "I'd expect that...I um, would like you to think about mentoring my daughter as well. Taking on

"Well," Bruce didn't think about it, Selina's daughter would be 16 by now. Older than when Dick, Tim AND Jason started. "I'll...I'd have to meet her, first..." Bruce coughed awkwardly.

Selina's smile appears, bringing a weird feeling into the caped crusader. "I'll just wait here while you finish up your, business with the judge..." She whispers as Bruce finally gets called into the judge's courtroom.

"Bruce! Good to see you!"

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**August 16th**

**15:45**

M'gann and Connor were widely alone on the base, the two had stayed on the couch reading for their college entrance exams for their 2nd year of college together when Connor sighed.

"Math is hard."

M'gann couldn't help but giggle. "You always thought math was hard..."

Con couldn't help but smile. "It's mentally abusive..."

She shrugged and then crawled up to him looking at his book. "Do you need help?"

Connor shrugged as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. "I could use the help, but I still don't think it would help..." He laughed as she leaned into his shoulder, trying to explain the entire concept of Algebra.

"Why do they put the alphabet with numbers?" Kon asked after 30 minutes of M'gann explaining everything over and over again.

M'gann laughed and shrugged. "Because it's fun?"

"I can't believe you find this stuff, 'fun'..."

The two shared a laugh as they calmed down, M'gann now comfortably rested on Superboy's chest.

Silences in the past were always very uncomfortable. But this one was very calm, relaxing and just comfortable

"What do you want to do?" Connor asked looking up at the seemingly endless ceiling.

"I thought we were still studying!" She replied with a little laugh.

"No, I mean after college, what do you want to do after college?" He asks curious at what her answer was going to be.

She sits up and merely shrugs. "I don't know, I mean, the future is pretty scary..."

"Well, I was thinking...we could...be..." Connor was at a loss for words right now. The way Artemis usually held herself made Connor want to hold the Martian closer, it was an odd feeling. Since Wally had passed away, he had been thinking his relationship with M'gann very closely.

"We could be what?" M'gann asked with a slight amused giggle escaping her lips.

"We could be, together..." He let drift out of his lips, as M'gann was a little caught off by his idea.

He wanted to be together, with her, after college.

"You mean, married?" M'gann asked as Connor's brain went into clean up mode.

"I mean, I saw how Artemis holds herself and it made me not want to lose you again, you're the one and I knew since forever ago and I..." Connor was soon caught off by M'gann's quick kiss to his lips.

He kissed back happily making the kiss last longer, snaking his hands to hold her face in his hands, leaning away and smiling at her.

"I like the sound of that, Kent." She whispered with a small giggle as Connor went in to kiss her again.

It felt nice.

As the two laid there on the couch, kissing, and not studying the computer came on and interrupted the two from their thoughts.

_Recognized, Batman 02_

In comes the Dark Knight, pissed, angry at the Cat and himself as he passed the two lovers on the couch.

"I wish not to be disturbed."

He walked to his office, and the door's opened and slammed shut, the Batman in his little cage.

This left M'gann and Connor with chills running down their spines. What had rattled Batman's cage so much that he was that angry looking was beyond their own imaginations. Connor quickly grabs his phone and texts Dick.

_You really need to check on Bruce._

**GOTHAM CITY**

**August 16**

**13:30 UTC-5**

The hearing went rather well. The judge had agreed that Tim needed guidance from someone who understood what goes on after parents pass away and granted him 2 years custody.

When Bruce Wayne stepped out of the courtroom, Selina was waiting for him. He analyzed all the quick changes about her, her hair was cut shorter, her eyes were more human. She looked reformed. Bruce thought he'd never see the day when a villain was completely turned.

"Shall we go meet this daughter?" Bruce asked as Selina nodded.

"W-We shall..." She whispers, as the two walk out of the court building. Bruce noticed right away that she was very very nervous. He was waiting for this to be a trap, that the kid and that she had reformed would be all a lie. Nothing happened, and the two, in separate cars, drove off together.

The two stopped at a fairly nice neighborhood. There was a big apartment building that looked very nice.

She has done well for herself. He muses as the two walk into the apartment building. They walk up an inhumanly amount of stairs before Selina grabs her mail and walks into the apartment.

"Helena darling! I'm home!" She exclaims as she puts her coat and purse on the coffee table.

"In the kitchen mom!" A female voice exclaims back, Bruce and Selina travel down the hall the slightest bit before they find this daughter.

A tall slender girl, long dark black hair, she dressed in a red flannel shirt and tight black jeans. She stirred her skillet of cooking food.

"I didn't know you were bringing company, Ma." She stated with a sigh as she puts the skillet down and starts to boil another pot of water.

"I'm sorry, it was all last minute.." She states in apology as she helps with dinner. "Helena, this is Mr. Wayne. You two get to know each other!"

The younger girl looks at the billionaire. "Would you like some tea? Soda? Coffee? Water?"

"Tea would be great..." He states as he takes off his gloves.

"I could get your coat." She states as she holds out her hands to take it.

"I think he could find the closet himself, Helena. Just make the tea."

She sighs. "Oh alright, Earl Grey or Green Tea?"

"Earl Grey."

She smirks in reply. "Nice choice."

Bruce walks through the hallway to the closet. There were countless photos on the walls, trips all over the country, music festivals. The girl seemed to have a very good life. Bruce placed his coat in the closet as he walked back.

"So, Helena is very gifted..." Selina starts to brag. "Top of her class!"

"Is that right?" Bruce asked perking up a smirk.

Helena sighs as she puts the tea into cups. "I'm the only one in school who has a GPA higher than 3.0..."

"3.8, Helena." Her mom reminds her. "You're much smarter than you give yourself credit for."

"That doesn't mean you're less smart than a Gotham Academy student," Bruce muses as Helena smiles a bit.

"Thank you Mr. Wayne."

Bruce laughs. "Please, call me Bruce, that Mr. Wayne was my father."

The young girl smiles a little at him from over her shoulder. "Alright, Bruce." Helena pours the tea into black tea cups and walks over. "Earl Grey tea..." She whispers placing his cup in front of him.

Bruce tastes the tea as Helena adds a little sugar into hers.

"So, Helena, what do you think of the Justice League" Bruce asks.

There were the few fan girls who thought Robin or Nightwing were dreamy. He found the girls who fangirled over him were quite odd.

"Sort of, I have the shirts...my friend got a bunch for me for Christmas...I'm not one of those Robin Fangirls..." Helena starts.

"Do you have a favorite superhero?"

"What? You expecting me to swoon over how dreamy superman is?" Helena jokes as she stirs her tea.

Bruce rolls his eye jokingly. This felt weird, talking with someone normally, getting to know someone normally.

"Um, Batman...Local super heroes..." She giggles as Bruce nods.

"So what's your favorite subject in school?"

"Gym! I'm on the dance team. So it's just practice. Mom was the coach up until last year, took us to state 3 times!"

Bruce looked at Selina. "Is that right?"

"There was a lot we never talked about, Bruce."

Selina smiled still as she cooked. The two were getting along so well, it was a perfect fit. This secret she was holding was going to be gone! Off her chest! The two laughed together and it was hard to remember Bruce ever laughing genuinely.

When the hour passed by, Selina now having enough food to feed the three of them. She served dinner.

"Okay you two chatty cathy's let's talk..." She states serving food to the three of them. "Helena, darling. I brought Bruce here to tell you something, about your father."

Bruce looked at Helena, Selina's little explanation drowning out of the room as he looked at Helena. Could it be true, Bruce didn't really want it to be, he was thinking about Tim becoming apart of his family and now he had another kid who was supposed to be apart of his family too! This was too much for Bruce in the past day. Selina didn't even have to finish his scentence before Bruce looked at Helena, who was looking at her mother in a daze.

"You're kidding me...right?" Helena asked, confused about this whole thing. He was her dad, the big bad prince of Gotham was her father! She wasn't exactly happy that her dad was actually alive instead of dead.

Helena got up and grabbed her phone, she walked to her room and slammed the door shut. This ensued an hour of hush arguing with Selina.

Helena could hear it all, so she plugged her earphones and sat against her bed, crying the slightest bit. She was confused, she was so confused! It all hurt when it came at her head all at once so she climbed into her sheets and put her pillow over her head.

10 minutes later there was knocking on the door. "Helena, can I come in?"

Helena sat up, it was Bruce, no, it was Dad. She got up from her seat and walked over, opening the door and pulling out her earbuds. There he was holding their tea with the bags still inside. She had let him in.

"We need to talk about this..." He states handing her the cup of tea.

"I'm not talking, she's been pulling this bullshit since I was 9! Parading around with all the creeps in town." She exclaims. "I'm sorry but, this is heavy stuff!

"Heavy stuff? Who are you Marty McFly?" Bruce asks as Helena shrugs.

Helena's eyes shoot up in surprise. "You like that movie?" Helena asks in a bemusement.

Bruce smirks. "I have the entire collection at home. The cast signed posters too. I guess you can say I'm a movie buff."

"Home? Your big giant Castle at the Gotham Estates?" Helena asks sitting on her bed with her tea cup.

Bruce sits next to Helena. "Well, I guess that giant castle at the Gotham Estates is now your castle too."

She giggles a second before looking around at the stuff in her room. "Bruce Wayne, meet Helena Wayne. God that sounds so weird..." She rants to herself.

"I don't think so." Bruce retorts. "I'm sorry, for not being there. 16 years and personally walking in here, I thought you were strong enough without a father. I'd like to be in your life now and for you to be in mine if you'd let me be."

Bruce watches the girl process his monologue. Her confusion in her eyes turning into some understanding.

"I must warn you," She jokes. "I'm a little bundle of problems."

Her new found father laughs. "I'm pretty sure everyone's got those problems. Look at the rest of our family."

"The rest?" Helena asks. "There's more of me?"

Bruce laughs, genuinely causing Helena to let out a little giggle. "I guess you can say that."

Helena sips her tea, a long look of thought on her face as she stares at her book shelf.

Bruce looks around her bedroom, a purely teenage bedroom. Posters of bands he didn't know lined the walls, along with a giant map of the world with different pins of Red and Blue.

"What are the pins for?" He asks finishing his tea.

"They're dreams...Red pins are where I want to go...Blue pins are where I want to live." Helena explains. "I've been to only one of them, actually."

"Really?" Bruce asks. "Where was that?"

"Los Angles for a dance competition..." She admits. "It was once, I was 12."

Bruce nods and wraps an arm around Helena. "How about we tackle the Red Pins, you and me?"

"Really?!" Helena exclaims. "You wanna do that for me?"

"Of course."

**METROPOLIS**

**AUGUST 16TH**

**19:00 UTC-5**

The progress is going well, Lex Luthor stands pleased that the final testing for the new toy are going quite well.

G. Gordon enters the room, smiling at his latest business partner. The past few months of sharing coffee and drinks has lead up to this final moment.

"I still don't know where you got all of this supply..." Lex muses as they start the final radiation supply.

"I supply...you build remember?" G. Gordon replies as he crosses his arm. "Are you sure this is going to work?"

Lex smirks. "Positive."

**GOTHAM CITY**

** AUGUST 16TH**

**22:30 UTC-5**

"Master Bruce, who is this young lady?" Alfred asks, looking at the young girl with a smile.

"That's the thing, Alfred. This is Helena Kyle." Bruce introduces, a hand on Helena's shoulder. "She is my daughter, Alfred."

Helena looks up at Alfred, a worried smile on her face as Alfred examines her more carefully. He smirks a bit and chuckles a British man's laugh.

"Just don't expect to be calling me Grandfather, I'm not ready for that yet. Is she staying with us for the night Master Bruce?" Alfred asks the older man with a completely indifferent look on his face.

"I will be." Helena answers for him. "Mom left after we did. So I guess you're stuck with me for a few hours."

"I believe you, Miss Wayne are stuck with us." Alfred retorts with a chuckle.

Miss Wayne. It felt like he wasn't talking to her.

"Thank you Alfred, that will be all."

**BLUDHAVEN**

**AUGUST 17TH**

**0:20 UTC-5**

Dick Grayson pulls up to his apartment after fixing his spare room on the Watchtower. The light where his apartment is is left on. The signal sends himself into high red-alert mode as he grabs his phone, which vibrates and lights up. It's just a message from Barbara.

_Come inside, I have a present :)_

Dick smirks, taking no chances he starts to scale the wall to the fire escape and peeks into his own bedroom window, it's already open.

Barbara's sitting there, and there's a cake next to her on the nightstand. He climbs in and smiles.

"You decided to break into my apartment with cake because?" He asks as she simply shrugs.

"I heard you came back to the team, so I thought I'd make you something to remind you you're welcome back with open arms, that and I just wanted to see you..." She states holding out two forks for the two to eat cake off of.

They finish the entire cake and end up talking some more.

She sucks off some frosting from her fork. "What made you want to come back?"

"Tim. You. Aqualad using you two to get me back to the team, I realized I can still mourn and live my life at the same time..." He whispers as Babs sighs and rolls over on top of him.

"Did you really miss me Grayson?"

Dick laughs fixing the hair that was in her eyes. "I always do, Gordon."

She leans down gently until their lips are merely touching. She feels his breath on her face, mint, chocolate, soda. He is almost kissing her before his phone rings, a text from Connor.

She sighs sadly and looks down at him. "You should get that." She whispers.

Dick tosses his phone across the room and captures Barbara's lips in a kiss and pulls her to him. He leans away to whisper against her lips.

"This is far more important."


	4. Episode 3: The Huntress

Young Justice Season 3

Episode 3: The Huntress

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 17TH**

**11:45 UTC-5**

_Recognized Nightwing B01_

Richard walks in, full uniform and happy as a clam. Tim fixes his cape and walks over to Dick. "Bruce picked up another stray..."

Dick raises an eyebrow. "Another one? Boy or girl?"

"Girl...she's trying on her costume now." He states as Batman walks out in full costume the girl trailing behind.

Dick raises an eyebrow. The kid looked awfully familiar in a weird sense, but it was nice to have another kid on the bat-team. The girl held out her purple gloved hand and smiled at the older boy wonder.

"It's an honor..."

Dick smiled at her manners and shook her hand. "Likewise, what do we call you little lady?"

She bit her lip. "I've been thinking about this for the past couple hours..." She whispers. "Huntress! Call me Huntress..."

Tim nodded looking slightly up at her. "Intimidating." He states solemly as Batman hands her a purple mask much like Dicks.

She puts it on, the mask starting up with all the bat-computer equipment built inside. She looks around. "Wow, this is pretty cool!" Dick nods.

"You get used to it..."

Helena turns to Batman putting her hands on her hips. "How do I look?"

Batman smirks the slightest bit. "You look good..."

Helena smiles and nods as Batman clears his throat. "Time to introduce you to everyone else..."

She puts on a serious face, the three walk over to the zeta-beam tubes.

Nightwing smiles at the newest addition, then smiles at Bruce and nods in a way saying that.

I like this girl.

**WATCHTOWER**

**August 17th**

**12:05**

The team was in the middle of combat training. Huntress watched closely as Jaime and Cassie sparred. Cassie was stronger but Jaime was much faster than her. He dodged every punch and every kick with great skill. Black Canary watched in the background crossed arms and intense stares. When the Huntress showed up, Black Canary raised her eyebrows and walked over to the four bats.

"Batman who is this?" She asked curiously as Batman put a hand on Huntress' shoulder. "This is Huntress, my-um new protege."

He stuttered. Batman stuttered. Black Canary held out her hand for the girl to shake. "Black Canary...I'll be your new combat teacher..."

Huntress shook her hand. "I'm looking forward to it..."

The two walked off from Batman's vision, and he walked with Nightwing and Robin to perform a routine scan of the globe.

She leans back against the wall. "So what training have you had, if any before..."

Huntress fixes her new cape slightly. "My mom taught me a lot, some stuff I learned on my own...no martial arts ranking or anything special..."

Black Canary nods thinking of who to pair the new girl up with. "So, I'm going to spar with you...just to make sure I pair you up nicely with a partner..."

Huntress nods and looks forward. "So who's sparring with each other now?"

"The boy is Blue Beatle and the girl is Wondergirl..." Black Canary states pointing with her finger. She then goes down the line and points at everyone listing their names.

Recognized Batgirl B16

Batgirl walks in, yawning the slightest bit after pulling an all nighter with her studies. Standing next to Nightwing she holds his hand. "Who's the new girl?" She asks Nightwing as he looks over at Huntress.

"That's Batman's new Protege, Huntress."

Batgirl raised her eyebrows in surprise. "We leave him alone for 2 seconds..."

Nightwing laughs. "She's okay, pretty cool actually..." She squeezes his hand as the alarm goes off.

"Mission Briefing." Batman exclaims. "Now!"

The team gathered around the big Batman as he explained.

"The map showed a high amount of radiation from the LexCorp laboratories just outside of Metropolis. I want a recon and report mission, strictly recon..." He states as Huntress raises her hand high up in the air.

Batman was amused by her daughter's hand in the air, but called on her like a teacher would a student. "Yes Huntress?"

"That isn't possible." She states with higher tone.

"What isn't possible?"

"Simple Recon. Lex Luthor put his wife in charge of security 3 months ago, the place is tighter than the pentagon..." Huntress explained as Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know this?" He asks as The Huntress bit her lip.

"You have your mentors, I have mine." She sasses back as M'gann treats her like a senior member would treat a rookie.

"We can't go into a mission based off of your intel...it won't go well!" She exclaims as Huntress crosses her arms.

"You're all screwed if you don't..."

With a good 5 minutes of arguing, Huntress was shut down with her intel, but didn't stop the girl.

"We can not be too sure with the amounts of radiation from the building. So I'm putting Connor on coms duty..." Aqualad states as Superboy almost raises his voice in anger.

"The radiation could be from Kryptonite, if that is the case that amount of radiation could kill you and we can not afford to not be careful..." Aqualad explains calmly. "Huntress, Batgirl, Tigress, Miss Martian are Beta squad. First infiltration of the building, the four of you need to take out the guard towers before heading into the building...while Alpha, Robin, Kid Flash, Blue Beetle enter when cameras are down..."

"If all goes wrong, Huntress...get them out of there..."

Huntress looks up, excited for her assignment and does a funny salute. "You got it dude."

"Good luck."

**METROPOLIS**

**August 17th**

**23:45 UTC-5**

The LexCorp building was on high alert, snipers, guards and the four towers were quite more menacing than the tours.

_Telpathic Link has been set up._ Miss Martian announces before Huntress winces.

_God that really hurts._

_You get used to it._ Nightwing assures with a little chuckle

The guard looking over the front of the building became slightly dizzy, a tranquilizer dart to the back of the neck works, it always seems to work.

_Where did you get those?!_ Tigress asks confused as she watches from the other nearby tower.

_My mom, a little addition to my utility belt. Don't worry! He'll wake up... _Huntress asures as the Alpha squad enters the building.

Too much surprise there stands Mrs. Luthor and a miniature army that much resembled a local SWAT team. Kid Flash looked at Robin.

_Huntress you were right._ Robin whispers as Nightwing looks over at Huntress.

_Batgirl, you take Huntress and intervene! Now!_ He exclaims as Huntress breaks through the glass and free falled to the specified entrance spot.

She kept her knees tucked in as she looked over at a shipping truck that was pulled into the back of the building. Her eyebrows raised as she crashed through the sky-light.

"Batman! Send your team of kids haven't you!?" Mrs. Luthor exclaims as The Huntress lays a foot to her jaw.

"Much worse..."

_She's a little extreme don't you think?_ Batgirl asked as Nightwing shrugged.

Batgirl followed free falling into a massive fight that broke out in the entrance. Huntress was taking out two guards at a time, faster than Batman ever could.

It all happened in slow motion, the fight, Batgirl kept a visual on the Huntress. The way she moved, the way she used the weapons of her opponent to her advantage. It all looked familiar.

"Batgirl! Batgirl!" The Huntress exclaimed as she tugged the older girl's cape. "C'mon!"

The two took off running down the hallway, Nightwing following as the team took on the rest of Luthor's goons.

"Huntress! Where the hell do you think you're going?!" Nightwing exclaims as he grabs Helena's arm tightly.

"I saw a shipping truck in the back! That could be holding the radioactive material!" She exclaims as she takes off running again from her elder heroes.

"I'll follow..." Batgirl states. "You scan the rest of the building..."

"Execute." He replies about to start taking off down the hallway. Batgirl quickly grabs Nightwing and pulls him into a quick heated kiss.

"Thanks for last night Former Boy Wonder..." She whispers as he kisses her head.

"I look forward to next time..." He whispers as the two break apart.

"Are you coming?" Helena asks as Barbara nods.

The two girls take off down the hall. Helena navigating the building like it was second nature.

"You weren't lying about the security were you, Huntress?" She asks as the two make it to where Helena had spotted the van.

_**Top Secret**_

_**Authorized Personnel Only**_

_**Work In Progress**_

Batgirl looked at the lock and grabbed an explosive, setting it to go off. The small explosion allowing access to the room. Huntress kicks the door in and walks into the room.

There the weapon lied, it looked like some sort of cannon. Batgirl whipped out a device from her belt and scanned the room.

"You were right...this is the place..." Batgirl whispered as Huntress looked at the shelves of boxes.

"Of course I'm right, no one believes me, story of my life..." She whispers as she opened up a crate to only find crystals of kryptonite. "I think we know the purpose of the cannon thingy. Aqualad was right, Superboy would be dead by now."

Barbara looks at the box and closes it up. "I'm getting the file now, watch my back would you?"

Huntress stands guard, Barbara scanning the computer for the working projects. She comes upon another file. Project Lightspeed.

She clicks the file, the picture of a girl, all scans showing that she was...a speedster!

_Nightwing we have another problem. _Batgirl exclaims as she searches the lab where this poor girl was being worked on.

_I'm listening._ Nightwing states as he and his little brother take out three more goons.

_There's another clone! A speedster. She's being worked on 2 floors up. Do we grab her or no?_

_Go! I got the bioship following your location._ M'gann exclaims as she and Blue beetle double team it up.

Huntress grabs Batgirl's arm. "This way!"

Huntress grabbed her crossbow from her side holster and fired at the vent. An explosive blew up the vent as the girls climbed in.

**WATCHTOWER**

**AUGUST 18th**

**0:45**

Batman walks into a meeting of the senior officers. Catwoman following closely behind.

"Batman what is she doing here?!" Superman exclaims as Green Arrow automatically aims an arrow at her.

"Green Arrow. Stand down!" Batman exclaims. "I can explain this..."

"I come in peace Robin Hood." Catwoman exclaims.

"Okay so start explaining..." Superman starts as the night dragged on.

Batman eventually explained everything; Helena, Selina, 1999. He looked at the senior officers and Superman was the first to speak up.

"I agree, Selina obviously has put forth the effort to training Helena and seems to have not had any contact with the rouges with since her release. But with her record I also suggest she work up the ranks like all the other officers should..." Superman suggests. "Does that sound fair? Selina?"

She nods. "Thank you." She replies. The sound of those two words stung like alcohol in the back of Selina's throat. But she needed this, the way Helena looked when Bruce made the offer to join the team, Helena also needed this. She'd do anything for her daughter.

Diana nodded. "You're welcome."

Black Canary smirks. "And you have to babysit the team over the next month, don't worry it's just weekends."

Selina smirks back. "I was expecting something like that..."

**METROPOLIS**

**AUGUST 18TH**

**1:30 UTC-5**

Huntress breaks down the door this time, explosive plus a swift kick knocked the door off of hinges.

Batgirl giggles. "Nice."

Huntress and Batgirl walk into the room and see Luthor's other project. She's strapped down onto a table. Red hair perfectly braided and her hands open up. Huntress gasps.

"Rey..."

"You know her?"

She looks down. "She was my neighbor, their apartment got ransacked and there was enough blood to pronounce her dead...that was 10 years ago..."

Batgirl unstrapped the girl and unplugged the machine. Rey breathing back to life her eyes wide as she sits up.

"Iris, it's me!" She exclaims as Rey turns to her. She gasps.

"Helena! You grew!"

Helena hugs her friend as Iris grabs a pair of goggles. "You guys in a fight?"

Helena smirks. "Yes..."

"Let's rock and roll..."

**WATCHTOWER**

**AUGUST 18TH**

**3:00**

The team docks in the hanger. Bart can't keep his eyes off of Iris Jr, they're staring at each other intently as Helena looks at Nightwing.

"I'm in trouble with the big guy, aren't I?" She asks as Nightwing sighs.

"After all of these years, he never has learned that every mission does not go the way you plan it out. You did a good job kid, you went with your gut and saved a life." He states putting a hand on her shoulder.

Helena smiles. "Thanks Nightwing."

He smiles at the younger girl. "No problem, just, when Batman debriefs, don't say a word."

She nods. "Of course."

When they made it to the training/briefing room. Batman stood there, arms crossed, solemn as Aqualad stood next to Nightwing.

"He is not happy..." He whispers as Nightwing sighs.

"You caused a major scene, a major fire on strictly a recon mission and nearly got some team members killed!" He shouted at Helena as she winced internally. "With that you gathered important intel, and saved this young girl's life...you went with your gut and it proved to be very right..." He gestured to Iris as Helena smiled a bit.

"Good Job, Huntress, very Good Job. Get some rest."

Batman zeta'd out as Nightwing smirked at Huntress. "You got a compliment! I'm impressed!" He exclaimed as Huntress blushed.

"Is that...good?"

"First mission with little training from Black Canary?! That's fantastic."

She smirks. "I am...fantastic..."

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 18th**

**12:30 UTC-5**

The Wayne Manor was quite quiet, it had been since Tim had officially moved in. Neither Bruce or Alfred tried to move the boy to do anything besides eating. Although, that wasn't really that hard.

Tim sits down at the very large dining room table, angry. "So my parents die and you bring a new girl onto our team?"

Bruce sighs. "Tim this isn't what you think..."

"Then tell me Bruce! Tell me what she's about! I'm your partner Bruce, don't you at least talk to me about anything at all?!...-" before he could continue. Bruce interrupted him before he said all the things he was thinking about.

"She's my daughter, Tim. Selina told me after I drafted up adoption papers for you..." Bruce explains, quietly and calmly as Tim goes wide-eyed.

"Adoption papers? What adoption papers?"

"In order for this to be legal, for you to have the security I believe you deserved. I suggest you to consider becoming my son, for me to adopt you..."

Tim sighed. "I-um...I gotta go...school and all..." He states as Bruce was left alone.

**_••••_**

**_A/N: HEY EVERYBODY WELCOME TO EPISODE 3. ALL OF THESE FOLLOWERS AND NICE REVIEWS OH MY OH MY!  
_**

**_Just so you know, this fanfiction is not an OC one! Let me explain Helena and Iris are of different universes that I just dropped in her._**

**_Iris is supposed to be Wally's daughter but I made her Barry's. Whoops!_**


	5. Episode 4: Open

Young Justice Season 3

Episode 4: The word 'New'

**GOTHAM CITY**

**AUGUST 18TH**

**2:30 UTC-5 **

The high of yesterday still lingered in Helena's fingertips. She, instead of going at her regular day, woke up at 5:30 to do push-ups and sit-ups.

By 10, she was sore and really tired. School, for her, didn't start for another week. All she wanted to do was put on her costume and fight crime again.

There was a knock on the door, not expecting her mother to be home for quite some time. She approaches the door with some amount of caution as she peeks into the pee-pole. It's a guy sitting in only a hoodie.

She grabs her knife that she kept in her boot. "I should warn you," She spits. "I know krav!"

"I know, I also know Krav, Judo and some other martial arts that you can't even pronounce the name to." The voice replies, sarcastically.

Helena grabs the sunglasses from the table and slips them on before opening the door. "Nightwing! What are you doing here?"

"You can take them off Helena." Dick Grayson tells her. "I've already run an extensive background check into you before you left last night."

She slips off the glasses and smiles sheepishly. "Just a precaution."

The older boy laughs in response. "No problem, but...you know krav?"

"Dealing with my anger issues." She explains. "4th grade. Talking about you, what brings you here on a beautiful day!"

"A few things. I've just been thinking…" Dick starts walking into the apartment. "Your knowledge of LexCorp headquarters got me thinking."

"Thinking? Thinking that I'm a clone, a spy, a mole?" She lists as she stretches her arms. "Well...It's more along the lines of my mom screwed the CEO. For 5 years."

Dick raises an eyebrow. "Okay, that knocks off item #1."

"There's a list?" Helena asks as she leans against the wall.

"Just two things, I need help with a case." He lists. "Another brain to analyze the evidence. It doesn't look like you're doing anything right now. You could use the practice."

Helena's liking this idea. He won her attention at 'I need help with a case'. She grins and nods, taking that information. Dick grins as well. "Are you up for it?"

"Let me get my things." She tells him, walking to her bedroom and grabbing her new duffel full of her gear.

She returns in sunglasses and smiles. "Shall we?"

The two walked out and into the daylight of Gotham, with two eyes on them from the top of the old Wayne Tower.

"Yes...it is indeed the high priestess…"

**WATCHTOWER**

**AUGUST 18TH**

**2:45 UTC**

"You didn't even bother to call me…"

Barry Allen has been following Batman around like a lost puppy for the past 20 minutes. Someone told Barry that the clone they found had DNA that matched Barry Allen. Since he beamed into the watchtower, Batman started to guess it was Clark who had spilled the beans.

"Barry you must know the risks of this clone, Jim Harper, Roy Harper! Superboy!" He lists as he checks the infirmary security camera. "I know you and Iris are about to start a family. If a clone, this girl, could jeopardize that."

The Flash had zoned out of the conversation altogether. He just glanced at the monitor with Bruce.

Miss Martian sat across from her, eyes glowing searching the girl's mind. The girl staring blankly across from her. Her hair was wavy like Iris' but she had Barry's eyes. Barry could only smile a little as she snapped out of the trance and blinked.

He couldn't do what Clark had done to Connor. Shutting out the poor kid for all of those years and now all of a sudden he opens up to him. He wouldn't do that to this girl, even if she didn't even know he was or who she was.

Miss martian emerges from the room and looks to Barry. "She's been asking for you."

Barry raises his eyebrows. "Me?"

She nods and smiles. "She's excited to meet you." She teases as she steps aside to let him in.

Barry swallows the nervous feeling rising in his body and walks through the door. The girl turns to him and looks at him, observing his every move as she waves. "Hiya...Da...-" She coughs and giggles. "Barry...Flash...Mr. Allen…" She lists, going off at a million miles an hour like Wally used to.

The amount of information that was being shot at her was too much for her body to handle. Her real parents were alive, happy and not totally crazy as the evidence would suggest.

"Barry's fine, if you uh...want to call me Dad, then you can." He answers sitting next to her. "Question is, what do I call you?"

"Irey…" she answers playing with her red wavy hair. "My real name's Iris."

"Like your mother…" Barry mutters, smiling none-the-less.

Irey's eyebrows perk up and she smiles. "Mother?" She asks. "My DNA...I have a mom?"

The Flash's chest hurts a little at hearing that. But he still smiles and ruffles her hair. "Yes, and her name is Iris. She should be here…-"

"Right about now." Iris Senior interrupts, leaning against the door. The twins start to kick even more as she smiles. "Your siblings are kicking like crazy."

Irey smiles back. "Twins?"

The older woman smiles and nods sitting next to her younger daughter on the bed. She puts her hand on her stomach and feels the vibrations of the twins bodies. Irey giggles and looks up at her. "Girls? Boys? One of each?" She asks.

"One of each…" Bart says, now arriving to the late family reunion. "I should know. Nice to meet you Irey."

"Nice to meet you too," She greets back politely. "Are you my brother? Cousin?"

"Nephew." Bart completes. "It's a long complicated story, that we can tell back at the Allen household once you settle in."

Barry raises an eyebrow at him and the younger speedster smiles.

"I got Chinese food…" Bart told his elder as both Iris' grinned excitedly.

"My favorite!"

**BLUDHAVEN**

**AUGUST 18TH**

**15:40 UTC-5**

Dick walks along with his new protege/sister both dressed in matching sunglasses and simple clothing.

"So you had a Great Dane?" Dick asks in bemusement laughing a little at his younger sister's story. "I've always asked Bruce for a dog, he always said no."

"Really? Bruce said no?" She asks frowning. "That doesn't sound like him…"

"Well," he defends. "It's not like he doesn't like dogs. He just doesn't like them in the manor."

"Oh Bruno was a sweet, sweet dog." She remembers. "Protective too."

They turn and walk towards Dick's apartment building, their steps getting more and more peppy.

"So enough with me," Helena remarks. "What are you working on?"

"It's a drug that's sweeping the club scene." Dick starts. "It's called Dynamite. It's potency rating is higher than Vertigo, Heroin, Cocaine and Meth. It's Dynamite because it's overdoses blow up the insides of a user."

"So we stop the shipment?" Helena asks curiously.

"We stop the manufacturing…" Dick corrects. "I...just need help finding the shipment."

"Oh!" Helena starts with a giggle. "So that's why you're whisking me away for the day."

"It won't _take _a day to find all of it. That's why we are starting now." He explains walking up the stairs with her to the apartment. "Besides, you need to develop basic detective skills."

"I thought Bruce would be teaching me that." Helena starts as they walk through the door.

Dick thinks of the only thing to defend his reasoning. "Well, I'm more fun than him."

"The first reported case?" Dick asks as he writes it on a dry-erase board in the middle of his apartment.

"Gotham City...The East End motel called the Grotto." Helena remembers from their beginning of the two hours of work.

"Why would it be made here? Who's running the operation?" He lists as he draws an arrow to the questions. "Any ideas?"

"Well," Helena starts. "They're always looking for things like this in Gotham. Always! You can't even be walking home and get pulled over. Their base of operations may be here, but it's distribution point is Gotham. Shit spreads like wild-fire there…"

"Who's running the operation?" He asks as Helena shrugs.

"Hell if I know…" She exclaims, laughing. She's laughing so hard before her eyebrows perked up. "I got it!"

At that moment, their communicators ring.

"I think it's time for training…" Dick states solemnly as he caps his marker and hands her sunglasses back. His mood perks back to the funny charismatic Nightwing she met. "Better be ready."

Helena giggles as she grabs her bag. "Why? Didn't Batman say we'd get to rest for a couple days?"

He laughs and shrugs. "When Batman says rest, he means no...big operations." The mentor puts a hand on her shoulder. "Because, It's _Initiation _time."

**WATCHTOWER**

**AUGUST 18TH**

**6:35 UTC**

Upon observing the team break off into partners and spar; Huntress stood next to her father. As weird as he is dressing like a Bat all the time and liking it. This seemed like a normal thing for this family.

"How was your day?" Batman asks, at a volume that only she could hear.

She looks at him rather surprised before shrugging. "Perfectly content. How was yours?"

"Fine, I was hoping to steal you for lunch. But your mother told me you were with Nightwing." He responds. "Everything go okay?"

Helena looked up at him, seeing that this was Bruce Wayne speaking through a disguise and not Batman.

She grins and nods. "He's a fun guy to be honest." She tells. "I like him…I-uh...always wanted a big brother…"

Batman looks at her for a moment before looking back at the team who sparred on. Black Canary enters from the zeta beam, announcing her. Batman turns once more to his daughter and protege, the same batman stoic and melancholy.

"Behave for Black Canary…" He says simply as Dinah stands next to her.

"Surprisingly, he's never called me by my real name." She greets before turning to her. "I'm sorry I didn't give you your assessment yesterday, but as usual, duty calls."

"What's your real name?" Huntress asks, confused at the comment.

"Dinah." She introduces before ruffling her hair and pressing a button on the control pad for the training floor; turning it off.

She walks to the middle of the floor. "As you may all know, we have a new teammate." She starts before gesturing to Huntress. "This is Huntress. Batman's new protege. Now, you all remember what happens to new recruits right?" She exclaims as she gestures for Huntress to join her on the floor.

The younger girl walks to the training floor. The computer lights up and speaks.

"Registered: Huntress B27"

Huntress nods. "Okay, so...what's next?"

"Well," Black Canary starts. "In order for me to assess your skills and assign you a sparring partner. I need to spar with you first."

She takes off her jacket, leaving her in her corset as she smiles. "I'll go easy on you."

Huntress goes a little wide-eyed from behind the sunglasses as she slips off her hoodie. "I assume that 'going easy on me' isn't so easy."

"Good luck!" Nightwing exclaims before he presses a few buttons on the computer.

"Black Canary vs. Huntress. 3 points wins." It reads as Nightwing smirks over at the two.

"Ready?" He asks as Black Canary responds for both of their sakes.

"Whenever Huntress is…" She says as she gets into a fighting stance; Slightly bent knees and feet shoulder width apart. Her fists were at the ready and a smirk on her face.

_She probably gets off doing this shit. _Huntress remarks before she has her hands open and ready for the ass kicking she was about to receive.

Black Canary charged at her, being the first one to initiate. She takes a swing before Huntress dodges, sliding under her knees and sweeping Black Canary to fall. It failed, she does a hand spring, moving forward and turns around to face her.

"You said you didn't have any training…" she questions as Huntress shrugs.

"Doesn't mean I've had my fair share of bullies." The young protege tells her as she dodges one of Black Canary's kicks.

Huntress twists around quickly and trips Black Canary.

"Huntress, 1 point" The computer proclaims as Black Canary flips up gracefully.

"Superboy didn't even get one point." She jokes as Huntress grins wolfishly before being the one to make the move.

It is a random sequence of punches and blocks between the two women before Huntress winds up lying on her back.

"Black Canary 1 point"

She looks up at Black Canary and smirks before flipping up. "Wow, I'm awake!" She exclaims before jumping up and doing a handspring, wrapping her legs around Black Canary's neck and flipping her over.

"Huntress. 2 points."

Across the room, in a corner alone, Nightwing looks over at Batgirl, who was studying the fight intently. He stares at how her lips part when she's really focusing on something, her pupils really closing in on the subject. She keeps moving her head ever so slightly to follow Black Canary and Huntress across the training floor.

Nightwing breaks the silence. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Batgirl sighs and looks over at him. "Well Nightwing, this isn't really a good time to be talking about Take-out dates." She explains bluntly.

"How'd you know I was going to ask you about that?" He asks with a smirk.

"Lucky guess," She mutters, smirking smugly at the former boy wonder. "This isn't a good time. Also you're not ready for me yet."

"You've mentioned it," Nightwing interrupts. "A few times."

"I'm serious, Dick." She whispers, using his real name.

"I'm serious too," He insists, gently taking her hand and walking her to a nearby empty hallway.

"Look…" He starts. "I know I'm _that _guy. If anything, this past month has just been telling me that time is short. Even for people like you, me, Batman Superman and every other person in this room." His breath is unsteady but he takes her hand. "Barbara," He whispers. "I've been thinking. I know for sure I don't know much. But here's what I do know; I really do love you. If I have to die, I want to die knowing we had a fighting chance for _us. _It's only you and I, and I want to know what that feels like."

Barbara's a bit taken back, he's opened up what's on his mind for her. He's _opened up_. He hasn't even talked to Tim about what the past month and a half has done to him. She bites her lip and wraps her arms around his neck tightly.

"I love you too, Boy Wonder."

_**"Black Canary Wins."**_

Back in the training room, the team stands flabbergasted at what they had just seen. Huntress has ended up getting two points against Black Canary. The only other person to have gotten at least 2 points was Nightwing; who just smiled proudly as Black Canary helped the newest Bat Kid up from the ground.

"Not bad, non-traditional but it seems to work for you," She assesses as she looks around at the crowd. "I have no idea who to pair you up with...So, um Jaime? Do you mind? Until I've given this a little more

thought."

Jaime looks at everyone else as Cassie, Virgil and Bart shove him forward with a large smirk on their faces.

Jaime stumbles forward before itching his head a little and shrugging. "Uh sure…" He mutters, smiling a little. "I'm alright with that."

"Oh," Virgil interrupts. "He's _super _alright with that."

Everyone laughs at the joke and goes on their way with training.

Well, everyone except Artemis.

**PALO ALTO**

**AUGUST 19TH**

**1:30 PST**

It's been like this for a long time. She can't handle this, it's this overwhelming sadness that envelops her when she walks into the apartment.

It was Iris, the smaller one. She had Wally's freckles. Each one of them tugged at the open wound that Artemis had on her heart.

She hates missing someone so much. She's spent all of her life missing people, everyone from her mom, her dad and her sister. In his extremely nerdy and smart guy terms; Wally was a constant variable. He was an awesome amazing constant variable that just went away.

He went away without a goodbye. All he gave her was a telephoned message from Barry.

God it hurt, it hurt terribly. She falls into a routine that has become too familiar.

She walks into the apartment and tosses her bags with the Tigress gear onto the floor. She pets Nelson and pours him some food. Artemis grabs the bottle of wine and opens the cork, taking a large gulp and laying on the couch with the bottle laying on her stomach.

She stares blankly at the ceiling. Projecting the memories that this apartment held onto the drywall and lets out what she's held in for about a month. Artemis lets out one sob, and it's followed by one hundred more.

**A/N: Thank you for all the reads 5k of them! Holy Moly! **

**I have the entire season planned out in my head, and I hope you enjoy this ride with me. **

**Episode 5 is coming along as we speak. Please be patient with me! Feedback is lovingly wanted! **


End file.
